Gas Masks in Video Games
This page is a collection of our favorite examples of Gas Masks in the Media (Video games, movies, etc.) The layout should consist of the following: Name of Game/Movie Gas Mask(s) Image (if possible) What they call it Any inaccuracies What makes you think it's a great Gas Mask And when possible, please add your signature (~~~) to the end of the section Metro: 2033 and Metro: Last Light British Civilian Duty Respirator, PMK-3 Images: What the game calls them: Just 'Gas Mask' they don't refer to any actual names, there are a number of different Gas Masks featured in the game, including those noted here Any inaccuracies: The British Civilian Duty respirator was a rather strange addition to the game, since it doesn't really fit the time (Russia got destroyed in 2013), considering that the mask was present in the build up to and during the Second world war. What makes them great masks: In the context of the game, they fit perfectly, the PMK-3 is true to the Game's setting (it's Russian afterall) and fits nicely into the game EditorUK (talk) Metro Redux In 2014, 4A Games and Publisher Deep Silver announced the remastered Metro Series available as Metro: 2033 Redux and Metro: Last Light Redux. Both games feature art where characters wear current-issue gas masks such as the FM-12 and the PMK-1. Although the games use the PPM-88 as the primary gas mask in the game, the advertisements and art used gas masks that are period-accurate, which is unusual, since the Metro games seems to prefer gas masks which are rare, out of date and out of place (except for the PPM-88). As of May 2014, It is still unclear if the gas masks used in the art are going to be found and be useable in-game. The Metro and S.T.A.L.K.E.R franchises feature the heavy use of gas masks in the games. In Metro, the gas masks are destructable and have to be replaced if they are damaged by enemy attacks. Filters also run out depending on the game difficulty chosen, can have a life of 1 minute per canister up to 5 for easy difficulty. Half Life 2 ]] Gas Mask(s): PMG In game name: Not named Inaccuracies: None really, the masks were similar but not directly named. The major antagonists of the Half Life 2 universe must be the Combine. A race of technologically advanced militarized aliens, they are currently in control of earth and make use of sympathizers to control the population. The most commonly seen uses of these Gas Masks on the Combine take the form of the combine police (known as "Civil Protection") and their soldiers (Known, unsurprisingly, as "Combine Soldiers") These masks are based on the Soviet PMG gas mask, Which was used in the Cold War in the 70s. DayZ Standalone Gas Mask(s): Czechoslovakian OM10M, Russian GP-5 In game name: Gas Mask, GP5 Gas Mask Inaccuracies: None, it seems identical to its real life counterpart. The mask fits in the game because it's set in a post-Soviet country after a zombie outbreak in the early 21st century. Although the in-game country in-game is called Chernarus, it is based off of the landscapes between the cities "Ústí nad Labem " and "Podmokly" in the Czech Republic[1]. This further proves that the OM10M and GP5 fit well in the game's setting. S.T.A.L.K.E.R. - Shadow of Chernobyl, Clear Sky, Call of Pripyat Gas Mask(s): PBF, M40, S10, Bulgarian PDE, GP-4u Image (if possible) What they call it: Gas mask(CoP) Any inaccuracies: There is a half-face version of PBF gas mask, PBF gas masks use canisters instead of porkchop filters, and in SOC, there is a version for loners that has one visor instead of two. Category:Gas Masks and the Media